


Sharing Experience

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [12]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off takes Starscream away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



Blast Off had only barely refueled and recharged when Megatron informed him he was to take Starscream away from Cybertron. The shuttle had not been expecting that, but Megatron was willing to explain.

"He needs to break his fear of exploring with a partner. He also needs to not be planet-side, while I make certain his wishes are respected by Skyfire." The leader looked weary, but it was clear from his tone that he intended to repay Starscream's staunch support by being as forceful as necessary on that level. Blast Off did not want to think on it, and knew he had better not let Starscream suspect. The mech who had once been a professor had learned far too well that sometimes intimidation had to be backed by example.

"I know a good place to take him, not too far, but off the shipping lanes he would have used," Blast Off assured the mech.

"Good. Astrotrain intends to continue sending out pings for his makers; perhaps they will arrive before you and he return, to surprise him."

Blast Off hoped so. Anything that would make his mate happy was worth it.

`~`~`~`~`

As they came into view of the world, Starscream tensed so badly that Blast Off thought of making the excuse of using the planet for a gravity booster, and aiming to a different one. However, the flier forced himself to calm, though his optics stayed fixated on the cloud-shrouded planet.

"No electrical activity," he whispered to himself, and then Blast Off realized he could easily reassure his partner.

"The atmospheric content is far different than what you replay in those memories, Star." Blast Off relayed the gaseous content, and the contaminants that attracted the vapor to form the cloud cover. "There is an effect I hoped to share with you, before we land completely to obtain the minerals we came for." For this supposed mission, Blast Off had brought special digging and extracting drones. Shockwave had been more than happy to dust them off and get them in working order again.

"Should I exit for re-entry?" Starscream asked, caressing the bulkhead nearest the view screen he was watching. Blast Off responded with a quick press of his internal fields, reassuring and pleading in their own way.

"No. I'll get us to the altitude I desire, and then … then you can exit." Blast Off was surprised at how strongly he enjoyed carrying Starscream within himself, when it was sometimes painful for him to let his teammates pile in.

They radiated so many emotions in conflict, though, and Starscream was so contained, like himself.

"As you wish." The caressing never stopped, and Blast Off chose his point of entry with care, to be certain the sight would take away those horrid memories in Starscream's processor.

`~`~`~`~`

Blast Off had seen the sight before. Before they had been a gestalt, even before they had been an anti-government bunch of liberals, Onslaught and team had been together, working at various trades within the galactic ties Cybertron had once enjoyed. As Blast Off was not particularly at ease on planet or around other living beings, it had been his custom to drop the team and then explore.

The sight still took him in the ember, watching the whole world set itself on fire, seemingly, only to have it fade quietly into night, or repeat the whole process in reverse. He had discovered this could be augmented on worlds that supported enough air density to form banks of clouds at differing altitudes. Sighting in on the terminus, it had been easy to find a spot along that which had the kind of layering he hoped for.

Now, facing the direction of the primary's ascent, he could spare some data tracks for recording the rise, but mostly, he watched his mate.

He was not without reward in that pursuit, as Starscream spent the energy for a hover, above deceptively soft-looking clouds, another layer lazily floating above them as a shield from the night sky. Ahead, as the visible light bent and refracted through the atmosphere, the world gave its multi-hued greeting to a new cycle. Starscream thrummed in pleasure at the artistic display, wrought by the best scientific laws and theorems.

"Blast Off…"

"Yes, Starscream?"

"Thank you… for this, for us, for… " His words faltered, not knowing how to verbalize what it was that demanded he make Blast Off aware of all the complexities of his feelings.

Blast Off maneuvered just slightly closer, and let his fields convey that he understood.

It was enough.


End file.
